When Good Angels go Bad
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: When history starts repeating itself. Leo will go to the farthest measure to save his son. Turning to old friends for help. But everything has a cost.. Including their Souls. When Good Angels go Bad. Xover/ some Buffy characters, AU. T to be safe. Changed future. Review please. Chris, Angel & Leo centric. May grow to be borderline M for violence, possibly language. DISCONTINUED
1. City of

**When Good Angels go Bad **

_AN: Note I have only seen the first season of Angel and all of Buffy and Charmed. _

Time: Imagine if Angel was set in 2025, 23 years after Charmed ended on the show. Changed future, slightly AU for Charmed, more so for Angel.

Characters: Characters from Buffy will make cameo appearances, and although it is set in season 1 of Angel, Doyle sadly will not be making any actual appearances as I am not able to write a with a believable Irish accent.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

**Chapter One : City of...**

Christopher Perry Halliwell, age 25, knows he's dying. He wonders if Wyatt is saved yet, if he is then he can go in peace knowing that the new version of him will survive and grow up in a good future.

"Chris." Somebody calls his name and Chris turns to look.

"Hey." Chris says in a weak voice, 'Dad.'

His father rushes to his side, kneeling besides the bed, "Hey. I'm here now. You can... hold on, okay? Hold on... hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay."

Chris nods weakly, he knows it's a lie, 'One more lie,'

"Don't give up okay." Leo begs.

Chris nods again, as his father, the man who at one time he had felt nothing but hatred for, strokes his sweaty forehead, "You either." Chris knows it's time, he can't hold on any longer. He'd cheated Death one too many times, there would be no escaping it this time. His eyes flicker shut for the last time and all the weight, pain and loss vanishes, he's finally free.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Christopher Perry Halliwell, age 24, jolts upright in bed, panting heavily. He throws back the covers and lifts up his t-shirt, then he sighs, no stab wound. Just another dream.

A quick check of his watch reveals it to be several hours before he has to be at The Manor. Chris lies back down, but can't seem to sleep, everytime he closes his eyes images of his older brother Wyatt as a toddler flash before his eyes, or a man wearing dark robes.

Deciding it's no use Chris rolls out of bed and pulls on a pale yellow shirt, a light blue jacket and a pair of jeans.

Chris shuffles barefoot into the kitchen, he knows there will be a feast waiting for him in a couple hours but he's hungry.

Opening the fridge Chris decides on an omelet. Usually cooking takes his mind off things, but today his thoughts keep returning to his dreams. He hadn't told anyone about them, not even Wyatt, they'd started 3 years ago just after his 22nd birthday. The first few months had been so confusing at first, Wyatt was evil and he was the head of a resistance against him. The rest of his family was dead and he'd been engaged to an assassin witch.

Then he'd been in the past with his family, he'd been helping them with the Titans, but they were vanquished in 2002.

He ended up as their whitelighter and sent Leo, his own father to Valhalla, and hasn't felt the least bit guilty.

Strange emotions had filled his mind, but he'd hidden them both in his dreams and the waking world. The worst dreams had been quite recently when his own mother had tossed him out, then he faded out of existence completely, he'd been saved, then one by one they'd found out who he really was, then he thought he was going home.

Chris, at that point had thought the dreams would be over, but then the one last night. Chris sits down at his small kitchen table to eat, and shivers despite it being quite warm.

Chris finishes and washes his dishes, then he goes to the secret loose floorboards in his room and removes them, he pulls out his sketchbook and journal. He'd started a journal of his dreams and sketched several images of them a couple weeks after they'd started.

A few minutes later Chris stares down at a sketch of the man who'd killed him in his dream, based off his dreams the man was an Elder, who was helping them, or so they'd thought. He looked so familiar and Chris can't shake the feeling he'd seen him somewhere before.

Making up his mind Chris closes and stashes his things, replacing the floorboards before orbing to the Manor, sensing nobody was in the attic.

Chris orbs in, looking about the attic he catches sight of The Book of Shadows on it's podium. He crosses the room and opens it, his and Wyatt's old playpen is just off to the side. A feeling of déjà vu creeps up on him and he realizes he was just here in his dream, this is where he'd been stabbed by the familiar Elder.

Closing the Book quietly Chris opens up a box of photo albums that belong to his father. Taking a seat on the old couch he sifts through them. Encountering one about Magic School he pulls it out and flips through it, 'There!'

His father smiles up at him with the same man in his dreams, at what appears to be the opening of the school. Chris pulls out the picture and flips it over, on the back it reads, 'Gideon, my mentor, and I at the opening of Magic School.'

Chris puts the albums away and slips the picture in his pocket, 'So now I know the Elder who killed me in my dreams was Dad's mentor.' Chris decides to worry about it another day, today is his 25th birthday.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Later that night, Chris orbs home loaded down with gifts, it had been a good birthday. He's been able to put his dreams out of his mind and see his entire family, no easy feat.

One of the best gifts was that he got to see The Morris Family again, although the family had moved away when he was a toddler they'd still kept in touch after things had calmed down. It wasn't the same as previous visits though, Darryl and Sheila both seemed sad around him as did anybody else who had known him in his dreams. He knew why now, in his dreams towards the end of his dream self's life tensions had been tight between the two families, especially Chris and Darryl.

Chris puts the gifts down on the table and closes his eyes, sensing for the location of his family members, finding them out of the Manor or in bed.

Confirming that the attic is indeed void of life, Chris orbs to the attic, he doesn't exactly know why he does this but he just has this odd urge to flip through the ancient pages of the Book.

The floorboard creaks and his head jerks up, he moves away from the podium and stops in front of the old playpen for no particular reason. Another creak, then all of a sudden he's off the ground and flying through the air.

Chris crashes into something wooden by the door to the attic, hitting the ground hard. He scrambles in the wreckage and hauls himself to his feet. A black shadowlike entity stands by the playpen, an athame shimmering with a red aura, in it's grip, facing towards him.

That's when all hockey breaks loose, Chris waves his arm sending the shadow flying, the shadow vanishes and Chris hurtles for the playpen, not knowing why. Then the shadow suddenly reappears directly in front of him. A flash of metal and then blinding pain flares up in his stomach. Shock lights up in his eyes, a cry of pain escapes him and he goes down, the shadow still has a hold on the athame and falls to the wood with him.

With a grunting noise the shadow wrenches the athame out and vanishes, sending a fresh wave of pain rolling through his body. Chris falls to his side, curled up in a semi fetal position, "Dad!"

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A sound Leo hoped he would never hear again echoes in his ears as he orbs to his youngest son, "Chris!"

Leo orbs to the attic and immediately drops to his knees by his injured son, attempting to heal him to no avail, "Oh Gods no, no Chris, not again."

Chris moans and reaches for his pocket, Leo spots the movement and stops him, reaching into his pocket for him. Leo pulls out the photo, "Why do you have this?"

"Dreamt that he killed me. Last night. Like this. Didn't know who. He was." Chris mumbles. He then cries out in pain, seizures grip his body for what seems like several minutes and Leo attempts to calm him. His pain filled cries echo around the attic, each one a knife in Leo's heart.

When it finally stops Chris lays, stretched out, panting, sweat glistening on his face, which is now pale as a ghost. Blood coats most of his lower body and the floor around him, Leo is also covered in his son's blood.

"Chris?" Leo asks warily.

Chris coughs, blood splatters on the wood, wiping the bloody saliva from his chin he replies weakly, "What's happening Dad? What aren't you telling me? Does this have something to do with my dreams?"

Leo sighs, "Those dreams you've been having, how long?"

"About three years."

"They aren't dreams Chris. They're memories of a past life, yours." Leo admits.

Confusion mixes with the pain in his gaze, "I know Aunt Paige and Phoebe's past lives came back to haunt them, but that was a one time event. This is different, isn't it?"

Leo sighs again, "Yes, this is a rare case. In your case, it's not exactly a past life but an alternate life, from an alternate timeline and future. Towards the end of 2002 a whitelighter from the future, a dark future, came to help us defeat the Titans and save Wyatt from turning evil. His name... his name was Chris Perry, at least that was the name he gave us, we eventually found out his full name was Christopher Perry Halliwell, Wyatt's little brother, you."

"Well that explains a lot." Chris snorts, "So all these dreams that have been in the past actually happened 25 years ago to me."

"Yes, an alternate version of you, from this time."

"Okay, so what about this athame. This didn't happen before to the other me, I know." Chris says frowning.

"Gideon blessed the athame to prevent healing and pierce Wyatt's shield, he apparently took an extra step we didn't know about and made sure if he was reborn he'd die again at the same age. To protect the Greater Good." Leo sneers the last bit out between clenched teeth.

"Great. This sh-" Chris starts to say, but cuts off as another round of seizures grips him yet again, "Should be fun. Now I'd really like to get off this hard floor if you don't mind."

"What? Oh! Sorry. Brace yourself, the landing might be a bit bumpy." Leo warns.

Father and son vanish in orbs, reappearing downstairs on the couch, Chris moans a little when they land, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are we down here and not upstairs?"

Leo smiles sadly, "Didn't want anymore bad coincidences. You died upstairs last time."

That's when the calvary arrives; The Charmed Ones, Henry, Coop, Victor, Darryl, Sheila, Darryl Jr., Wyatt, Melinda, Trinity, Prim, Prue, Tamora, Kat, Henry Jr., and Doyle (half manticore).

The Charmed Ones, Darryl, Sheila and Victor all gasp in unison, glancing knowingly at each other, "Chris!"

"Hey. I guess the party's over." Chris says with a grin.

Leo stands, "I want someone with him, at his side at all times, cast protection spells, demonic alarms, everything. Healing is no good, Paige knows what a Killing Curse is, she'll explain what's wrong. He needs medical attention or it'll kill him faster, no hospitals. Try calling Ben. I'll be back as soon as I can with a solution." Leo instructs rapidly.

Turning to Chris he bends down to kiss his forehead, "I'll be back soon. Hold on until I get back okay, if I can't find a cure I have a foolproof contingency plan. Just don't give up this time. I love you."

Chris nods with a wry smile, "I love you too Dad. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, but please hurry. Where are you going anyway?"

"To an old friend who can help, a really old friend." Leo says cryptically.

"Uh huh. Where?" Chris asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"A little place called The City of Angel." Leo grins.

"Los Angeles."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-


	2. Introductions and Reinforcements

When Good Angels go Bad

Chapter Two: Reinforcements and Introductions

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. How may we help you tonight?" Cordelia Chase says cheerily as she answers the phone.

"I need to speak with Angel please."

"And who may I say is calling?"

"An old friend who needs his help."

"One minute please." Cordy covers the mouthpiece with her hand before hollering, "Angel! Phone!"

The elevator door opens and Angel, tall, dark and pale steps out. Crossing the room he takes the phone from Cordelia who grabs her bags, waves goodbye and heads home.

"This is Angel."

"Thank goodness you're in. It's Leo. I need your help."

"Come on in. Do you need the address?"

"I've already got it. Be right over."

The line goes dead and Angel hangs the phone up. Leaning against the desk, he crosses his arms and no more than two minutes later bright blue and white lights fill the room.

Leo embraces his old friend and Angel returns the brief show of emotion.

"What can I do for you and why is there blood on your hands?"

"Huh?" Leo looks down, "Sorry man, meant no disrespect by it. That's actually why I'm here. Remember about 20 years ago when I told you about Chris, my youngest son and the dark future?"

"Yeah, has Wyatt lost it again?" Angel asks, recalling the memory vividly.

"No, that wouldn't bring me here. It's Chris. He's been dreaming of his alternate self and tonight..."

"His birthday. I sent a card... oh gods he's 25, isn't that..."

Leo nods, "When we lost the other Chris. Apparently that scumbag Gideon also put a Killing Curse on that athame too. He's dying again."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Leo. What can I do?" Angel's voice is kind, yet serious.

"I need to know if you have any information or a cure for the curse."

"I'll get everyone on it tomorrow morning. Wait here and I'll go call my associates, wake them up and tell them to get here ASAP tomorrow. I promise we'll do everything we can."

"Thanks Angel." Leo says gratefully.

Leo crashes onto one of the plush couches, his head in his hands as he waits for Angel's return. All of his strength vanishes and sobs wrack his body, Leo leans back and wonders what his son did to deserve this, what his family did to deserve this. Tears streaming down his face, exhaustion also overwhelms him and Leo closes his eyes.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Leo wakes to the smell of coffee and the turning of pages. Sitting up, he finds he's on the couch and somebody gave him a blanket and a coffee.

"Morning Leo. I didn't want to wake you." Angel says from his position in one of the chairs.

"It's fine. Do you have a cell phone, I'd like to call my family."

Angel tosses him a cell phone from his pocket, "Go right ahead, my partners should be up from the basement any minute."

Leo exits the room, returning to find a pretty young lady and another gentleman flipping through books with Angel.

"Here." Leo tosses Angel his phone and sits back down, "Thanks."

Angel catches it easily and tosses it on the table, "How's Chris?"

"He sounds a bit better, I think. Sarcasm wise he's back to his old self."

"Ahem." The lady at a computer, "Are we going to get an explanation or at least an introduction?"

The other gentlemen glares at her and Angel groans, "Sorry, right. Uh everybody this is Leo, an old friend of mine from serval years ago."

"Hi." Leo says, "It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping."

"Leo these are my partners, Cordelia Chase and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

"Are they... are you...uh?" Leo asks.

"Vampires?" Cordelia asks, "Nope, totally human. Although I recently became a Seer."

"And I'm a Rouge Demon Hunter slash Ex-Watcher." Wesley says.

"Watcher?"

"Watchers guide and oversee The Slayer and potential Slayers. They also keep an eye on Hellmouths all over the world." Angel explains.

"So they're like whitelighters." Leo says.

Now it's Wesley's turn to be confused, "White Lighters?"

"Yeah, we're like guardian angels for witches and future whitelighters."

"What do you mean angels?" Cordelia asks.

"I mean if you were to look under W in the names of medics who earned the purple heart serving in World War Two you'd come across the name of Leonardo Wyatt, killed in action 1942. That's me. When I died I was given the chance to become a whitelighter." Leo explains.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now my son needs help."

"But wait a second, huh? No offense but you're dead. How?"

"Complicated. After we help Chris." Angel says.

"We've been looking for hours, but we're coming up empty." Wesley protests, "We're running out of material."

"Don't worry we're about to have more material to sift through and people to help." Angel says cryptically.

"I guess that's where we come in." Xander Harris announces.

Everybody turns to the door where Willow, Xander and Giles stand in the entrance.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Review please.


	3. A Cure

**When Good Angels go Bad**

Chapter 3: A Cure

"Giles thanks so much for coming this soon." Angel says shaking hands with Giles.

"No problem." Giles says accepting the hand.

"Willow, Xander, it's good to see you again. Thanks for coming." Angel says and Willow gives him a quick hug.

"Is that who I think it is?" Xander asks spotting Cordy and Wes.

"Yes, surprised to see us Harris?" Cordelia retorts.

"No, we knew you were in LA, just not with Angel and Wesley..." Willow says before it could escalate into a fight.

"I left the Council and after a while hunting on my own I crossed paths and later joined forces with Angel." Wes responds.

"Who are you?" Xander asks Leo.

"I'm Leo Wyatt. I live in San Fransisco, but I've known Angel for several years."

"How much do you know about the supernatural?" Giles inquires.

"Quite a lot actually. You see I'm a guardian angel for witches and future guardian angels. Basically the equivalent of a Watcher but I died first."

"A say what now, you died?" Xander asks confused.

"I died in World War Two serving as a medic and I was given the choice to be reborn as a whitelighter." Leo explains.

"Oh."

"That's pretty much what I said." Wesley says.

"So, back on point, what seems to be the issue needing our help?" Giles asks.

"My son. He's been stabbed by an athame blessed with a Killing Curse as well as two others, including one that blocks whitelighter healing powers." Leo goes on to explain about Chris Perry and the alternate timeline and his death as well as rebirth.

"So he was stabbed and he died but was reborn and now 25 years later he's dying again?" Xander asks.

"Once again a complex idea reduced to it's simplest form." Giles says annoyyed.

"Actually the simplest would be history is repeating itself and Leo needs our help." Xander retorts.

"I stand corrected." Giles grumbles.

"Yes." Leo confirms.

"I've heard of this curse before and I believe the cure is mentioned in one of the books I've brought." Giles says thoughtfully.

"That's great! Now which box and which book? Because I remember hauling about 20 boxes here." Xander says sarcastically.

"Right, well then we best get looking, cause if memory serves this curse gets nasty fast." Giles says.

All seven of them follow Giles down to the underground parking garage.

Several boxes, books and hours later they'd only made it through about halfway through. Then Willow says, "Here! I think I found it, but it doesn't appear to be in English."

"Then how do you know it's the right page?" Xander asks.

"Because it says Killing Curse in English on the top." Willow responds handing the book to Giles.

Giles pulls several books towards him and compares a few translations, "It says: the killing curse only takes effect after the victim reaches the same age as they were when they died in their previous life. The only known cure is for the one who originally killed the victim to spill their blood with the cursed item over the victim by his own choosing. Or if the victim's second life is killed before the curse takes effect. Also all future selves will be saved, however if the second life is not saved all-" Giles pauses and looks at Leo, "All future selves will die worse each time with no possibility of a cure."

"That's great all we have to do is find this Gideon guy and trick or convince him into saving Chris." Xander says.

"He's dead." Leo says, his voice hollow.

"Dead?" Wesley asks.

"I killed him after the first Chris died, he's been dead for 25 years."

"Oh..." Willow says in a small voice.

"There's still another way, but you're not going to like it, none of you are." Leo says.

"We'll do whatever we can to save Chris, you won't lose him again. He's got a good soul." Angel says, "What do we have to do?"

"I need someone who can perform a gypsy curse." Leo replies.

"I can probably do that. Why?" Willow says warily.

"Since Gideon is dead and the curse had already taken effect the only way to save him is to freeze him permanently in a living death." Leo explains.

"You mean to have Angel turn Chris into a vampire and have the same curse that returned Angel's soul applied to him." Giles says.

"Yes, that's our only option at this point." Leo confirms, "But I won't force any of you to help. All I can do is ask."

"I'm in." Willow says.

"I'll second that." Giles agrees.

"Might as well." Xander says, "I'm in too."

"Count me in." Wesley says.

Cordelia hesitates but then nods, "Yeah, okay."

"Angel?" Leo asks, "If you can't do this I completely understand."

"No, I'll do it. If I have to do this to save him then I will." Angel says firmly.

"Let's get to work." Giles says, "We've got one shot to pull this off safely."

"Go home Leo. We've just got to go over a few things real quick, then we'll be ready. Go see your son, I'll call you when we're ready." Angel says to Leo, who is pacing back and forth.

"Okay. Thank you again, all of you. Please hurry." Leo orbs home.

"Don't thank us yet." Cordelia mutters.

Thanks to all who followed and faved, please tell me what you think. It'll just take a second.


End file.
